Experiments are in progress to determine the species distribution of an Ia antigenic specificity defined by a monoclonal antibody designated H76. The Ir-2 immune response gene of mice is under investigation to determine whether it controls a population of suppressor cells. The gene product of the Svp locus in rats is being studied to determine whether it controls an immunosuppressive protein.